Nothing Left
by juniperwing
Summary: After the Chandler incident, Blaine gets violent instead of weepy. Suddenly, Kurt's stuck in an abusive relationship that he can't and won't get himself out of. Can Sebastian save him before it's too late? abusive!Blaine, Kurtbastian endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nothing Left  
**Rating:** M for domestic violence  
**Word Count: **2,371**  
Summary: **After the Chandler incident, Blaine gets violent instead of weepy. Suddenly, Kurt's stuck in an abusive relationship that he can't and won't get himself out of. Can Sebastian save him before it's too late? abusive!Blaine, Kurtbastian endgame.

* * *

"Blaine, I am not cheating on you! Chandler and I were just texting."

"You like this guy," Blaine shouted back. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"I don't like him, Blaine. Of course you're good enough!"

"Well you don't act like it. Going behind my back, texting this guy? He's probably a slut, Kurt."

"You don't know anything about him, Blaine," Kurt retorted, grabbing his phone from his boyfriend's hand. "How could you think I'd cheat on you? Don't be an idiot, Bla–" _Whack!_ Kurt cut himself off at the sudden sting of pain. Gaga, that _hurt_.

"Don't turn this on me," Blaine growled. Kurt's eyes traveled down to where Blaine's hand lay at his side, fingers still tightly curled into a fist. He slowly brought his own hand up to his face, wincing as his fingers came in contact with the rapidly-forming bruise. _Had Blaine had just hit him? _The realization seemed to hit him at the same time as it hit Blaine. His boyfriend's face had gone pale, eyes wide with... with what? Realization? Shock? Regret?

"I think you should go, Blaine," Kurt finally choked out over the sob caught in the back of his throat. Blaine, frozen on the spot at the shock of what he had just done, rapidly began to whisper apologies. His voice was low and frantic, his tone rough as apologies spilled out from his mouth. Kurt raised his hand, signaling Blaine to stop talking, and tried to push back the hot tears that threatened to spill over. "Just... just go, Blaine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Blaine opened his mouth again, as if to apologize again or perhaps protest, but Kurt cut him off. "Please, just go." The black haired junior hastily grabbed his coat off of Kurt's bed and silently made his retreat. As the door closed behind him, Kurt sank back onto his bed. Had Blaine really just hit him?

The answer, as terribly much as Kurt did not want to admit it, was yes. Yes, Blaine, his boyfriend, his loving, loving boyfriend with the tacky bowties and puppy dog eyes, had just swung a fist at him. Kurt didn't try to stop the tears this time as they began spilling out onto his cheeks.

Slowly, he stood and made his way towards the vanity nestled in the corner of the room. He sat down in front of it, wiping his tears away and wincing once again as his arm rubbed against his cheek. Kurt leaned forwards a little to get a better look at the mark that Blaine had left behind. It was decently size and it was beginning to swell. Kurt gingerly touched his fingers to the place where the bruise was forming, willing the tears to stop.

He needed ice to stop the swelling. He needed make-up to cover the mark. He needed a clearer head to understand what had just happened. He let out a long, shaky breath and reached for his foundation. He didn't use it often– he worked hard enough on his nightly skin care routine that he rarely needed to cover up anything. He was glad that he had it, though, considering the situation that he was currently in. There was no need to worry his dad, not yet, not when he wasn't even sure what was going to happen next. The older Hummel would just overreact. It was nothing big, not really. Blaine was just having a hard time coping with the idea of Kurt moving away to New York at the end of the summer, that was all.

Shakily, Kurt applied the make up. As he set down the brush after finishing and examined his handiwork, Kurt decided that, though it still hurt, there was no visible mar on his face. Satisfied with his job at covering up the mark, Kurt rose and quickly exited his room in search of ice. A swollen cheek was not an acceptable part of his appearance.

Kurt made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen. For once, he was grateful to Finn and his inevitable clumsiness because it meant that there were always ice packs in the freezer. As soon as Kurt got into the kitchen, he quickly got a pack out of the freezer and grabbed a hand towel off the counter, pushing the freezer door shut with his hip. He just needed to get back downstairs and into his room before his dad got home. Then he could look perfectly normal and he could do his homework and he could worry about what Blaine, about what had happened. He had pushed his luck with even covering up the bruise (it pained him to think that, it really did) before his dad got home, though. Kurt barely had time to take two steps towards the exit before his dad appeared, shrugging off his coat and laying it across the back of a chair.

"Hey there, kiddo, how was school?"

Kurt flashed his dad a smile and leaned against the counter, trying to subtely hide the icepack behind his back. "It was good. Mr. Shue gave us a new assignment for glee, though, so I should probably go and work on that."

"You can spare a few minutes to talk to your old man. Where's Blaine?" Burt asked, his back to Kurt as he rummaged through the pantry.

"I thought you said he was coming over today."

"He did. He had to leave early for, um, some family thing that he had forgotten about."

"Okay, well I guess it's just us two for dinner tonight, then. Finn's at Rachel's and Carole's out with some friends. Is there anything special you want?" Kurt hesitated for a moment and Burt turned back around to face his son. He raised an eyebrow before Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not actually that hungry. Blaine and I had a pretty big snack after school."

"You sure? We could head over to Breadstix."

"I'm sure. Thanks, though." He writhed interally as Burt gazed at him for a moment before clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll just go and find a game to watch on TV, then." Kurt's shoulders sagged in relief as he watched his dad exit the kitchen. He barely heard himself reply as he hurried down the hall after his dad, turning to go up the stairs. He needed to get to the safety of his bedroom so he could ice his cheek and do his homework and pretend that none of this had happened.

Once in his room with the door shut, Kurt sank onto his bed, pressing the cold pack of ice to his face. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to push back all the things that were racing through his head. Blaine had accused him of cheating. Blaine had gotten angry. Blaine had yelled. Blaine had shouted. Blaine had hit him. Blaine had hit him. Blaine had _hit_ him.

Was part of it his fault, though? He had been the one who had made Blaine angry. He shouldn't have been texting Chandler back and forth with all those things. _Blaine shouldn't have been going through his phone_. He shouldn't have gotten defensive. _Blaine shouldn't have seen the texts in the first place. _Kurt shouldn't have yelled back. _Blaine shouldn't have hit him.  
_

Kurt groaned and rolled over onto his side, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around the strap of his messenger bag. Homework would help, Kurt reasoned, it would keep his mind off of it. Dragging a textbook out of the bag, he sat up and stared at the cover of his calculus book. Kurt sighed as he flipped open the book and pulled out the worksheet they had been given. At least these problems might be more complicated than his own.

Half an hour and a half-finished problem later, Kurt gave up. It was useless. He had spent at least ninety percent of the half hour staring blankly at pages as his thoughts continued to consume him. He tucked the worksheet into the pages of the book before slipping it back into his bag. One late homework assignment wouldn't hurt that badly.

~ BAKHSS ~

The next day at school was uncomfortable to say the least. Upon arrival, Kurt was still unsure of what to say to Blaine. He had a general idea of what he wold say, but he had yet to perfect the wording and the tone that he would use. Blaine hadn't approached him before school, much to Kurt's relief, though they had (accidentally on Kurt's part, at least) caught each other's eyes across the hallway.

The first two period of the day went by swiftly. Kurt had found himself unable to concentrate in class, his mind still running too rampant with the event that had occurred the night before. Blaine's tears and accusations and hurt voice and then his fist suddenly flying at Kurt's face. He found himself unconsciously reaching to finger the covered up bruise on his cheek several times during the first two and a half hours of the day. As soon as he caught himself, he quickly returned his hand to rest on the desk in front of him and silently reprimanded himself. He was, for the first time all year, glad that his first two periods weren't shared with Blaine. His sanctuary had to end eventually, though, and before he was ready, the bell dismissing second period rang.

The walk from the math room to his next class felt like a death march. Apart from lunch and glee club, third period was the only class he had with Blaine. They usually- no, always- sat together. He wasn't ready to face Blaine just yet though, not until after glee club, if even then. He found it harder than he imagined it would to swiftly step past his and Blaine's usual table. He had to fight himself to not look over at the already seated Blaine as he slid into the seat next to Rachel. As he lifted his bag up and set it on the desk in front of him, he could feel her eyes on him.

"Why aren't you sitting with Blaine?" she hissed. Despite the fact that he had been expecting the question, he couldn't help but tense up at the question and the mention of his boyfriend. He turned his head and examined Rachel's facial expression.

"We're... we had... we..." he whispered back, struggling to find the right way to phrase it. "We had a fight," he said firmly, "I guess you could say." It wasn't a lie, not exactly. They had fought last night. He had just left out a few details. Kurt watched as Rachel's face fell.

"What about?" she whispered, a look of concern slipping down over her features. "Are you two okay still?" A shocked look quickly flickered over her face as she added in a low, disbelieving tone, "did you break up?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "No, we didn't break up. I don't know if we're okay, though. He was upset about me leaving him behind for New York and some other things." Rachel gave him a pitying look and took his hand in hers.

"Well not everyone be as understanding as Finn is." Despite the situation, Kurt felt a burst of amusement bubble up inside of him. His lips curled at the corners, forming a small smile. Only Rachel could turn what was intended to be a comforting statement into a compliment to herself. He squeezed her hand and forced his smile to grow larger.

"Thanks, Rachel," he murmured. She looked pleased with herself at her successful attempt at comfort. She gave Kurt's hand a quick squeeze back before letting go and turning her attention to the front of the classroom, where Mrs. Williams had already begun her lecture for the day.

The rest of the class went by quickly. Kurt struggled to keep his gaze off of the back of Blaine's head, and he struggled even more to pay attention to what was going on at the front of the classroom. He had absently scribbled down a few notes, but looking back over them now, he had no idea what they meant. As he resolved to copy Rachel's notes later, the bell rang, dismissing the class for lunch. A quiet sigh slipped past Kurt's lips as he shoved his notebook and textbook back into his bag.

"Do you want me to sit next to you at lunch?" Rachel asked, her concerned expression re-emerging. Kurt gave her a quick smile and shook his head

"No, I'm going to go to the library for lunch. I, uh, I have to look something up for an assignment."

"Alright, but you can't avoid Blaine forever," she replied, patting his shoulder. "He'll understand the importance of dreams soon, don't worry."

~BAKHSS~

Glee was a nightmare. First, Rachel had literally dragged him across the choir room the moment he had stepped through the door frame so that he could sit next to her instead of having to take his usual seat next to Blaine. He appreciated the gesture, he really did, but he would have found his way to an alternative seat all by himself perfectly fine. Then Blaine had decided that a song would be the best way to re-offer his previously unaccepted apologies. Three and a half minutes of a song that seemed to barely fit their situation was painful and uncomfortable to sit through, to say the least. Then came the confused stares from the rest of the room, Rachel's smiling face as she squeezed Kurt and whispered a smug "see I told you that it would be okay!" in his ear, and the smattering of whispers that were beginning to fill the room. Finally, when Kurt had quietly excused himself from the room, Blaine had followed him out, grabbing Kurt by the shoulder before he had made it halfway down the hallway.

"Kurt, can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope to have the next chapter up in a reasonable amount of time.

Thank you for reading!

Reviews are lovely and so are you.

xoxo,

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kurt, can we talk?"_

Kurt froze for a moment before wretching his arm away from Blaine. "Not right now."

"Please? I screwed up last night. I just need to apologize," Blaine gushed, "Can we please just talk?"

"No," Kurt repeated, arms crossed tightly across his chest. "I still need time to think."

"Please, Kurt. You ignored all my calls and texts last night."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have-" Blaine slapped a hand across Kurt's mouth, muffling his shout as he was pushed roughly into the nearest classroom. Kurt shoved Blaine away from him, staggering back a few steps as he did so. Blaine said nothing, instead casting Kurt a dirty look as he closed the door to the classroom and leaned against it.

"You can't go around yelling things like that, Kurt," Blaine scolded him. "It might give some people the wrong idea."

"Oh, like maybe the idea that you hit me last night?" Blaine sighed, his scowl softening a little bit.

"We need to talk about that."

"You're right, we do, but not right now." Kurt tried to shove his way past Blaine, but Blaine simply pushed him back lightly with one hand and leaned against the door.

"It's now or never, Kurt. We need to talk about this in private. You can't broadcast our problems in the middle of the hallway."

"I'm broadcasting our problems?" Kurt replied increduously. "You're the one who just sang a song about our problems in front of our friends! You had no right to do that to me!"

"It was an _apology_, Kurt. You should be the one apologizing to me **(A/N: GLEE LOGIC!) **anyways, so I thought you'd be a little more gracious than this. You cheated on me, remember?"

"We were texting," Kurt hissed. "You did more than that with Sebastian."

"Why are you so obsessed with him? I didn't do anything with him. We exchanged family-friendly text messages and we talked about the Warblers on skype a few times." Blaine folded his arms tightly against his chest and narrowed his eyes spitefully. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were cheating on me with him, seeing how often you bring him up."

"So you trust me with a meerkat-faced manwhore but not with a phone?"

"We both know that Sebastian would never go for you, Kurt," Blaine stated, his voice laden with a mixture of condescending and harsh tones. **(A/N: lololol) **"I'm surprised that Chandler even flirted with you. I mean, you're not exactly... sexy. We've talked about this."

Kurt shrank back at this, a slew of emotions rising up in him. He was shocked at Blaine's statement, and Kurt felt sick to his stomache at the feeling of betrayal that had settled in him. Had Blaine really just said that? He didn't know what to say.

Blaine seemed not to have realised the words that escaped his mouth, because he suddenly covered his mouth with a hand, his face ashen. "Oh, god, Kurt," he hurriedly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Kurt's hurt look remained as he turned around so that his back was toward his boyfriend. "What did you mean, then?" he said quietly. Blaine didn't respond. Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms before turning back around. "You can't say things like that to me, Blaine."

"You should stop making me angry," he exclaimed with a sudden burst of annoyance. "It's your own fault you keep getting hurt, you know." Blaine shut his eyes and groaned, placing his hands on top of his head in defeat as he let himself sink to the ground, back against the door. "Fuck," he muttered, "damn it, Kurt. Why does this keep happening?" Now it was Kurt's turn to stay silent in lieu of a response.

Kurt sighed as tears began to well up in Blaine's eyes. "I know you hate me now," he said quietly, sinking down to the floor. Kurt watched silently as Blaine pulled his knees closer to his chest and looked down at the floor. "I was just... I'm so scared of losing you."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Kurt walked over and kneled down next to his boyfriend. He gently placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, a small effort to console his tears.

"I know I screwed up, but you don't know how sorry I am, Kurt. I didn't sleep at all last night because of what happened."

"You hit me, Blaine," Kurt said softly. He removed his hand from Blaine's shoulder and sat down next to Blaine, leaving just enough room between them so that their shoulder's wouldn't touch.

"I know," Blaine muttered miserably, tightening his arms around his legs.

"That's wrong."

"I know," Blaine reiterated, his voice sounding almost harsh this time. "I know what I did, okay? But I jut got so scared of losing you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Kurt." Kurt chewed on his bottom lip as he watched his boyfriend seem to unravel in front of him.

"Okay," he said quietly, "so you were upset about losing me. You weren't about to, though, and it wasn't cheating. I was just texting him."

"It was close enough," Blaine snapped, looking over at the boy beside him, "You were cheating on me with him and I was so scared."

Kurt stood up silently and walked over to one of the desks. He perched himself on top of it as tears began to fill his own eyes, blurring the classroom around him. "You hit me, Blaine," Kurt reminded him, his voice shaking slightly. Blaine just sighed and laid his head on top of his knees.

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled into his knees, so quietly that Kurt could hardly hear his words. "I just kind of... lost control." Blaine lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," he said louder. When Kurt didn't respond, only stared at the door above Blaine's head, Blaine leapt up from his spot on the floor and bounded over to him. "Hey," he said, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "I'm sorry, okay? I love you, Kurt. So much. I'll never hurt you again, I swear. Just give me another chance, Kurt, please."

Kurt fought the urge to pull away and out of his grasp. He tried to ignore the crawling feeling on his skin as he once again uttered, "you hit me, Blaine."

Blaine huffed and raised his hands in mock surrender, taking a step back from Kurt. "Is that the only thing you can say? I know I did. I've said that. I've also apologized so many times that I've lost count. You were the one who made me angry, you know. You cheated on me, Kurt, and you haven't apologized for that. So we're kind of even in this all, don't you think?"

"I didn't che-"

"I didn't even hurt you badly," Blaine cut him off angrily. "Maybe I'd feel worse if there was a bruise or something, but you're obviously fine. Do you not want me anymore or something?"

Kurt was crying now. "Fine," he said wearily, getting off the desk. "We're fine, Blaine. Is that better?" He sniffed and Blaine's expression softened. He wrapped his arm around Kurt, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed quietley, tightening his embrace on Kurt, "yeah. We're okay. That's all the matters."

Kurt pulled away and forced a smile at Blaine. "I really need to get home. I'll talk to you later?"

Blaine took a step back from his boyfriend and shoved his hands in his pockets, obviously disappointed at Kurt's need to leave as soon as they had made up. "Yeah, okay," he replied, shrugging slightly so as to appear to not care. "Call me tonight?"

Kurt nodded and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Then, without looking back, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

– x –

They had made up and the next week and a half went by without incident (and it was all going swimmingly, Kurt noted, once you ignored, of course, the reason for their near break-up.) Things seemed to be going back to normal. Here they were, for example, sitting in the library doing homework together. Just like before.

"Do you want to go to Scandals on Friday?" Blaine suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to Scandals on Friday?" Blaine repeated. "I was just thinking that we haven't been out anywhere in a while, and we had fun at Scandals when we went with Sebastian that time."

Kurt hesitated. "I don't know..." he trailed off, unsure of how to turn the proposal down. The dejected look on Blaine's face made him sigh, though, and reluctantly he agreed that they should go.

What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

lololol it's been like a year since I ch. 1

also this has kind of been sitting completed on my computer for nearly as long

sorry guys

I just really don't even care about glee anymore like wOW

and yeah

writing is hard

and I didn't look back at any of this since writing so first drafts ftw

love,

sarah xx

p.s. you may or may not ever get another update. we'll see.


End file.
